


Всё слишком странно

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	Всё слишком странно

_ Человек предполагает, а Бог располагает. _

  
  


Среди кураторов герр Штольфманн всегда отличался специфическим чувством юмора. Однако, Кроуфорд полагал, что не настолько, чтобы отправить без лишней скромности одного из лучших аналитиков в такой дикий край, каким является Россия. Как любой специалист в своей области, ошибаться он не любил. Неопределенность грядущего хорошего настроения ему не добавляла. В страну бурых медведей, бабушек и водки он прибыл, мягко сказать, раздосадованным. Политкорректность — великая вещь. Аэропорт со странным названием «Домодедово» встретил его суетой и настоящей пробкой в таможенной зоне. Это не страна – это один сплошной раздражитель для европейца. Говорят, первое впечатление самое верное. Всё-таки русские — ненормальные люди. Они встречают преодолевших контроль так, словно те совершили подвиг. Они слишком радуются встрече и слишком огорчаются расставаниям. Они делают всё слишком. Слишком шумно.

Его внимание привлекает идущий в его сторону человек. Яркий, больше похожий на красивый спецэффект, нежели на живое существо, он шёл сквозь толпу, и она словно раздавалась перед ним. Вдвойне удивительно, если учесть, что он абсолютно ничего для этого не делал. Угнаться за таким будет трудно. Предчувствие нахлынуло и исчезло слишком быстро, чтобы успеть уловить подробности. Значит, этот незнакомец по его душу.

-Мистер Кроуфорд?

От человека дохнуло морозом, оракул невольно поёжился. У него не хватило времени посмотреть прогноз погоды, а сообщение стюардессы он прослушал. Похоже, было на то, что он очень сильно пожалеет о своём выборе одежды. Чересчур лёгкое пальто и явно не хватает шерстяного свитера. Обладатель синих глаз наблюдает за ним из-под мокрой чёлки. Колкие снежинки запутались в гриве рыжих волос. А на красных от мороза губах блуждает лукавая улыбка. Ничего смешного Кроуфорд в сложившейся ситуации не видел.

— Брэд, — растягивая имя оракула, произнес стоящий напротив человек.

Именно так, с лёгким придыханием, говорило только одно создание на свете.

Глаза Кроуфорда удивленно расширились. Он вгляделся в незнакомца и... узнал.

Ломкая, какая-то состоящая из острых углов фигура, короткий ёжик рыжих волос, немного оттопыренные уши... Как не похож был этот полный сил мужчина на того мальчишку, с которым они были так дружны!

Что делать, оракул не знал, но телепат словно прочитал его мысли, лукаво улыбнулся и выдал:

— Я подскажу, Брэд.

Прежде чем тот успел сообразить, что к чему, Шульдих шагнул вперёд и крепко обнял.

— Здравствуй! Давно не виделись, друг.

Ответ получился какой-то автоматический. Один из лучших аналитиков только тут осознал, насколько сильно успел соскучиться по этому вечно колючему, ехидному существу.

— Шульдих.. Шульдих! — Отстранившись, воскликнул оракул и не нашелся, чтобы такого подходящего ещё сказать.

Но тот понял без слов, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Ну что, пошли, мой дорогой Бонд! Я покажу тебе совершенно другой мир.

Кроуфорд замотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

Шульдих подхватил одну из его сумок на плечо и уверенно направился на выход.

— Эй! Хэллоу! Такси?

На середине пути оракулу перегородил дорогу мужчина кавказской национальности. Рыжий оказался рядом мгновенно и потащил вежливого иностранца на буксире практически силой, буркнув ответ на чистейшем русском:

— Отвали! Интурист занят.

Телепат даст фору любому самому маститому лингвисту и с лёгкостью его обойдёт в знании языка. Настоящий предмет зависти. Он просто переключается на чужое мировоззрение, совершая ровным счётом то, на что другим не хватает и целой жизни. Кроуфорд вполне заслуженно считал себя полиглотом, но и ему было далеко до рыжего.

— Хачик, — пояснил Шульдих, совершенно ничего не объясняя.

Переспрашивать не хотелось. У него всегда становилось такое лицо, как будто он никак не мог решить, то ли человек действительно не понимает таких простых вещей, то ли просто издевается над ним. Мстить телепат научился рано.

Шульдих вышел на воздух, двери за ним закрылись, а Кроуфорд остался внутри здания, будто натолкнулся на невидимую, но непреодолимую стену. Что что-то не так, немец отсёк сразу. Вернулся.

— Ты чего встал?

— Холодно...

Неуверенно пробормотал оракул, с подозрением разглядывая видные через прозрачные двери сугробы. У него по спине пробежали мурашки. Морозоустойчивость не предусмотрена в человеке. Каким образом здесь могут жить люди и, судя по счастливым улыбкам, радоваться снегу, Кроуфорд не понимал напрочь.

— Да нет... Ещё потеплело. Вот в выходные было действительно холодновато.

Обнадёживать и успокаивать телепат всегда умел, поэтому у большинства его сокурсников при одном только взгляде на несуразного парнишку разом повышалось настроение, лица одухотворялись и загорались оптимизмом и верой в светлое будущее.

— Пошли.

— Мороз и солнце, день чудесный, — практически проворковал Шульдих. Но, посмотрев на пасмурное серое небо, объективности ради добавил. – Почти.

Впрочем, вытащить не горящего желанием Кроуфорда это ему не помешало.

Пока они дошли сначала до стоянки, потом до машины, забросили вещи, пытались завести не желавшую работать в таких неблагоприятных условиях труда машину, оракул перестал чувствовать руки и ноги. Да, подмораживало со всех сторон так, что он готов уже был последовать сомнительному совету рыжего и попрыгать на одном месте. Но тот всё-таки сумел завести двигатель и впустил его внутрь. Полегчало не особо. В салоне был дубак. Что это слово означало, Кроуфорд не знал, но общий смысл уловил и был абсолютно согласен. Похоже было на то, что герр Штофманн просто решил избавиться от него таким экзотическим способом, поэтому и послал сюда.

— Сейчас отогреешься, милый.

— Ехидна.

— Всё для тебя.

Вскорости стало тепло и даже жарко. Кроуфорд заёрзал. Из огня да в полымя: только в обратной последовательности.

— Что? Грешнику на сковородке припекает?

— Шульдих... Ты в этом виноват!

— Да нет... поджопник включен. В смысле, обогрев сидения.

Немец показательно щелкнул кнопкой, находящейся с левой стороны от оракула, рядом с его креслом. Тот успел смерить рыжего только укоризненным взглядом, когда аналитика озарила мысль:

— Кстати, а что ты здесь делаешь? И судя по всему, давно...

— Да так... – замялся рыжий. – Неудачно пошутил.

— С герром Штофманном?

— Угу.

— И ты не выкрутился? — Совсем недоверчиво поинтересовался немного растерявшийся оракул, который в принципе не мог представить себе ситуации, от которой при наличии желания Шульдих бы не открестился.

— Уволь. Я не хочу знать, каков свинец на вкус...

— А я думал, что ты любитель острых ощущений.

— Спасибо. Мне вполне хватает тебя.

Понимать следовало так, как говорится у русских, — нашла коса на камень. Кроуфорд решил оказаться умнее и просто не продолжать. Если рыжий в чем-то не хотел признаваться, то сведения из него можно было хоть клещами вытаскивать — нуль эмоций, фунт презрения. А зачем понапрасну сотрясать воздух, оракул никогда не понимал. Что ж делать, если у его друга был невозможный, невыносимый характер, и, судя по всему, он ничуть не изменился.

— Брэд, ладно я, но тебя за что сюда запихали? Ты же этот, как его... гений аналитической индустрии.

— Чёрт этого Штофманна разберёт. Вызвал к себе, вручил назначение и был таков.

— Не нравится мне всё это... Тебе левая пятка не на что не намекает?

— Прости. У неё вынужденный консилиум с правой.

— Да за ради бога, — милостиво разрешил Шульдих.

Так с лёгкой руки герр Штофманна и благословения рыжего началось пребывание Кроуфорда в стране слишком непонятных людей. По принципу: не хочется, а придётся.

Процесс накопления информации трудоёмкий и отнимает изрядную часть времени, но более всего он нудный. Несмотря на это, каждый день можно устроить себе маленький праздник в виде экскурсии-прогулки по городу. В компании телепата можно позволить себе такую роскошь, как расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие, особенно тогда, когда его тебе не портит обслуживающий персонал. В первый раз хамство в магазине повергло оракула в состояние культурного шока, но вовремя подоспевший Шульдих быстренько разобрался, что к чему, и, отодвинув Кроуфорда в сторону, живо включилось в полемику. Говорят, все иностранцы без исключения, приехав в эту страну, в первую очередь учат не как поздороваться, а мат, чтобы не улыбаться, когда тебя посылают далеко и надолго. Оракул попадать в глупое положение не любил, поэтому по прибытию выучил приличный список идиоматических выражений. Хотя, вслушиваясь в плавно текущую речь Шульдиха, ему хотелось только одного: попросить говорить помедленнее и иметь возможность записать особенно интересные фразы. Ни в одном ранее изучаемом им языке не было такого, чтобы одно слово играло роль практически всех членов предложения и при этом несло в себе лексический смысл. Победил рыжий. На невысказанный вопрос Бонда, тот только пожал плечами и ответил то ли поговоркой, то ли анекдотом:

— В России две беды: дороги и идиоты.

А Москва… Москва его захватила, и он погрузился в этот немного сказочный мир с головой. Странное ощущение живого города, белого снега и рыже-чёрного неба. Оракул встречал Рождество во многих городах мира, но нигде не чувствовал такого раздражённо — праздничного ликующего воодушевления, как здесь.

На улице мело, дома было уютно, а в компании рыжего было подозрительно слишком хорошо везде, где бы они ни были вдвоём. Иногда мелькали мысли о том, что нельзя так расслабляться, потому как ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но Кроуфорд предпочитал отгонять их куда подальше и наслаждаться моментом.

Беда приходит тогда, когда её совсем не ждешь. Поступившие новые сведения о клиенте означали только одно: его немедленное устранение. Надо же было так испортить праздник. У них были совершенно другие планы на ночь с тридцать первого на первое.

И вместо того чтобы отдыхать в компании друг друга, в двенадцать ночи они сидели на морозе и караулили цель на выходе из его дома. В запасе у каждого был всё ещё тёплый термос с чаем. Оба были злые, голодные, замёршие и уставшие. Разговор не клеился.

_ ~ Все люди как люди, а у меня вместо девушки в Новый Год – ты! Никакого праздника: собачий холод, собачья работа, собачье время... Говорят, как встретишь, так и проведешь... Кроуфорд, слышишь, я так не хочу! _

_ ~ Шульдих, если ты не заткнешься, я обещаю тебе по окончании задания праздничный ужин, подарок под ёлкой и сумасшедший секс, где ты будешь не просто снизу, но ещё и с мужиком. _

На канале мысленной связи повисла взаимно ошарашенная тишина. Телепат никак не мог предположить, что невинная подначка выльется в такое. Оракул сделал ему предложение, от которого Шульдих не собирался отказываться. Кто знает, когда ещё мог подвернуться такой шанс.

_ ~ Ловлю на слове, но только с тобой. _

Кроуфорд понял, на что попал, практически сразу. В принципе ничего, пока ещё можно было всё свести к шутке, но трепыхаться оракул не собирался. В конце концов, он всегда был сибаритом.

Задание было завершено, но понадобилась ещё целая неделя, чтобы дособирать нужные данные, обзавестись отчётом и хорошенько отдохнуть. Рождество в Москве было намного приятнее Нового Года.

Между ними многое изменилось, многое осталось по-прежнему. И они только начали узнавать друг друга заново.

Было решено, что по возвращении Кроуфорд подаст прошение о переводе Шульдиха в качестве своего напарника. А уезжать не хотелось. Ещё больше не хотелось расставаться. И вроде ни одного слова не было сказано, но образовавшаяся между ними связь пролегла слишком глубоко. Впрочем, стоит ли удивляться, если всё это произошло в стране сплошного «слишком».

Когда самолёт уже был на взлётно-посадочной полосе, до Кроуфорда донеслась прощальная мысль уже его телепата.

_ ~ Ну что, Бонд? Из России с любовью? _

Оракул замер, как всегда, когда поток видений был слишком сильным и ярким, потом тряхнул головой и улыбнулся.


End file.
